Trip to an Unknown Planet
by Goddess Shinigami
Summary: Umm. . .rewrite of the tenchi improve. Total rewrite into story form along with some editing. I've been told it was funny. Ummm Ryoko and Tenchi go to an unknow planet. I hate writing summaries!Just read and REVIEW!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchi. Hello, do you really think for one-second that I do. You did? Oh are you blonde? I thought so. Well, go on and live in your delusional world, but I still don't own Tenchi.  
  
AN: Don't be offended by the blonde thing. I'm blonde too. It's just fun to make jokes! Oh yeah and please Read and REVIEW! Review being the key word. Thanks!  
  
**Trip to an Unknown Planet  
By, Kisei Megami & Bob  
  
Ryoko walks up behind Tenchi who is sitting on the couch reading a book quietly. "So. . .Tenchi?" she said walking around and sitting down by him. "Y-yes Ryoko?" he asked a little surprised. "Come on you and me and Ryo oki have to go somewhere." She said pulling him up off the couch and towards the door. "b-but wait I have to . . ." he stuttered trying to stall her. "No, you don't come on! Ryo oki we need to go to planet Megami." (AN: I know I know I used part of my pen name for the planet son't be mad!) Throws Ryo oki in the air and she turns into a space ship. Ryoko jumps in forgetting Tenchi. "Oops, sorry Tenchi." she said as she pulled him out the front door. "Ahhhhh! Wait I need my sword!" Tenchi yelled as soon as he got in Ryo oki. Ryoko snaps her fingers and the sword appears in her hands. "Don't worry I brought it with me." she said waving it aroud carelessly. "Give me that!" Tenchi said grabbing it from her. "Ok fine don't be so mean!" she said ditting down at the controls.  
"S-shouldn't we go get the others?" He asked. "No way, I finally get you away from then and all you want is for them to be here!" she yelled back at him. "Well, I think maybe Aeyka or Kione or Mihoshi should come too." he said backing away. "Come on Ryo Oki!" she said and Ryo oki sped up. "Were gonna have some fun!" she smiled evilly. "Thats what I was afraid of." Tenchi said watching the sky fly past worriedly. Ryoko starts to pout, "No love Ryoko." and the ship stats to spin out of control. "AHHHHHH! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry!" tenchi yell trying to figure out how to pilot the out of control ship. "You are?" she said making the ship stop.   
"Ryoko, I'd realld like to know why were going to planet Megami." he asked quietly. "I have no clue. Because. . ." she said as the ship started to speed up again. "Because why?" he asked wanting an answer. "You'll see." she said walking to the window. "So, Washuu couldn't go either?" he asked. "No." Ryoko said watching space go by outside the window.  
  
***~Meanwhile at the Masaki Shrine~*  
  
** Ayeka ran through the halls searching for something. "SISAMI!" she screamed. "What is it Ayeka?" Sismai quieried quietly. "Where's Tenchi?" she yelled impatiently. "I just saw him fly off with Ryoko in Ryo oki. They were all alone." she finished the last part with a fit of giggles. "Ooooooooh, That Space pirate! She'll pay when she gets back! I can't believe her, taking my Tenchi away from me like that." she grumbled aloud. "I'll bet Washu knows where they're going." Sisami said sitting down on the couch.   
"WASHU! WHERE IS TENCHI?" Ayeka screamed bursting into Washu's lab.  
"If you want me to do anything you must call me _LITTLE_ Washu! I may be 20,000 years old, but I'm such a cutie pie." she said sweetly tapping keys on an invisible keyboard. "Your just soo cute." she spat out sarcasticly. "Now, _LITTLE_ WASHU WHERE IS TENCHI?" She yelled losing her patience, not that she had any to begin with. "Nyyyyya, Alright!" Washu said getting a little annoyed. "Hurry up! Hurry Up!" the impatient Jurai princess chanted over and over. "Lets see if i calculate the speed that they are probably travelling at with the current astrometric velocity of the alpha layer of the... " she said before being interrupted. "Come on! Come on! We don't have all day they could be alone somewhere, by themselves!" Ayeka said sounding an awful lot like Mihoshi. ". . .space time contium then maybe i could find her by entering her moleclear patterns into my organic scanner.... of course i am phsycicly connected to Ryoko and Ryo oki so i could just ask them myself." she concluded. "I know you can go faster! You could of thought a that sooner." she said tapping her nailon of one of the many surfaces in the room. "I know. I know. Thats what 5000 years stuck in a peice of crystal will do to ya just ruins your short term memory. Anyway i think their headed for planet Megami. I'm not really sure where that is hold on." Washu said pulling up a few maps on her computer. "Fine. Fine. Just hurry up!" she yelled, imaptiently tapping her foot.  
"Ahhhhh. .I see." Washu said realizing something. "Now can we go crash their party?" Ayeka asked eager to leave. "It's a little nudist colony type resort planet. Well, actually only a few cities there are nudist." Washu finished but as soon as Ayeka had heard the word nude she had rushed out the door.  
  
***~Meanwhile back aboard Ryo Oki~*  
**   
"So, Tenchi, do you think Ayeka is annoying?" she asked quietly. "Well, I dunno." Tenchi answered preoccupied with the outside space. "But Tenchi, I can't stand her and she's always hitting on you anyway. And you know it!" she whined wanting an answer. Tenshi stood there scratchnig the back of his head. "Well, I. . .uhhh" He was interrupted by a warning noise from Ryo oki. "Ryo oki? Whats going on? Oh no Aeyka is on our trail! Top speed to. . .uhh. . .planet. . .planet. . .uh. . .Tenchi help me out here! " Ryoko said panicking. "AHHHH! WE'RE GOING TO CRASH INTO PLANET MEGAMI!" Tenchi screamed. "Top speed to planet Bob and don't leave any trails!" she yelled and Ryo oki swerved to head in a different Direction (AN: Yea, Yea i know another unoriginal name for a planet.)   
"Ayeka is shooting at us! We're gonna crash!" Tenchi yelled, panicked. "No, damnit! We're not gonna crash! Shoot back at her! Yes, direct hit! They're going down! Ha ha, They'll hit the nudist colony!" she laughed triumphantly. "NUDIST COLONY? YOU WERE TAKING ME TO A NUDIST COLONY?" Tenchi yelled again this time a little angry. "No,. . .I was taking you to a different part of the planet. I promise!" Ryoko said twiddling her thumbs. "Ryoko. . ." Tenchi started. "I swear I was. Isn't that right ryo oki?" she said asking the huge ship. "Meeeeeeeoooooowwww!" It said confirming what Ryoko had said. Or so Tenchi thought.  
"KEEP YOU EYES ON THE ROAD!" Tenchi yell as Ryo oki started to swerve nearly hitting some asteriods. "Ryo OKi you know how to drive yourself!" Ryoko scolded as Ryo oki straightened her path. "What is planet Bob anyway?" he asked walking up beside her. "No waht sort of things are on panet Bob? Oh yeah. he he he." she giggled mischievously. "What?" Tenchi asked suspiciously. "Oh nothing. You'll like it I promise." she said smiling.  
  
***~Meanwhile on Mihoshi's crashing ship~*  
  
** "Oh no, I think its bad when the computer says we're going to crash! Does that mean we're going to crash? Is that bad?" Mihoshi asked Ayeka. "Mihoshi, what do you think it means hunny? Yes, it's bad! Washu do something!" Ayeka yelled toward the pink haired woman. "I'm on it." she said heading towards the control room.  
"Mihoshi, can't you ever just panic?" Kionae asked throught her teeth. Mihoshi got up and ran around screaming for about 2 minutes and then abruptly stopped. "Is that good, Kionae?" she asked. Ayeka immediatly went for Mihoshi's throat wringing it to the point where Mihoshi's face turned blue. "Ayeka- stop this right now! This is not a time to be kidding around. We must find a place to land." Washu yelled to Ayeka.  
"That looks like a good place to land." Kionae said pointing to an open looking space. "Right, it looks like a pool. That should do nicely." she said maneuvering to land on the pool's surface. They landed with a huge splash of water which cooled the engine, but made them land on concrete. "Maybe, you should try and get the ship atarted again." Ayeka suggested.  
"Ahhhh. Now I see why Ayeka wanted to come here more fully than before." she said calmly looking out the open hatch. Mihoshi went deadpan. "What are these people doing not wearing any clothes?" Sismai began to exit after Mihoshi, but Ayeka cupped her hands over Sismai's eyes and pulled her back into the ship. Kionae in turn grapped Mihoshi and pulled her aboard also. "Washu close the hatch!" Ayeka yelled sitting Sisami down. Washu closed the hatch and set the alarm. "I'm gonna try to fix the engine,but the best we can do right now is battan down and get some sleep. Its gonna take a while." Washu said walking into the engine room.  
  
~To be continued~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Whatcha think? Questions Comments? Flames? We need feedback people!  
~Kisei Meagami &Bob~  
  



End file.
